Castlevania: Vengeance of suffering
by Yamatano
Summary: Chaos has returned and only this time, Soma has died, and only Anima, his vengeful daughter, can stop Chaos from letting darkness come over her. This is told from Anima's POV. She is my character for this fanfic. Four new chapters up and ready
1. How it began

Chapter 1: How it began

The whole entire room was dark. It was like I was in a asylum for the mentally ill or something. I sat chained to the wall, wondering why I was here. A tall man covered in robs walked up to me. His eyes glowing. 

"You're awake daughter of Soma." The voice hissed, almost sounding like a cobra ready to strike at my throat. 

"How did you know my father's name?" I asked. 

"I know everything. I know your fear, your joy, your anger, all of your emotions that you feel." 

"Quit lying." I spat at him, fear and anger was building up in my eyes. 

"Are you calling me a liar you little bitch?" The voice said to me as he stabbed me with a sharp sword and I felt the world all around me go blank. 

******** 

I woke up from my nightmare, sweat dripping from my forehead as if I had came back from the boiler room. I quickly checked for any wounds in my stomach to see if I had any marks on them, I was relieved that I didn't. That was then when I heard Julius calling for me. 

"Anima, come down here and eat." Julius shouted from the other end of the house. 

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." I replied as I got out of bed and walked over to the shower and removed what clothing I had. My arms were covered with several tattoos. They both connected to a yellow golden sun with a face on it that was also tattooed on my back. My hair was silver and my eyes were red, sort of like embers judging by what some people thought my eyes looked like. I felt the warm and cold waters running down my entire body, it was almost like I was connected to it for some reason. 

"_What was that nightmare trying to tell me?" _I thought as I stepped out of the shower and quickly headed back into my room and got dressed. I stretched as I slid on a green army tank top and a black jacket that said, "Hell is for children" written on the back with a picture of a teddy bear that had seen better days. Then I grabbed a pair of dark blue thick denim carpenter jeans and slid them on, along with a thick black belt that said, "WELCOME TO MY HELL" written on it. Then I grabbed a pair of black gloves and slid them on. And finally, I pulled on a pair of black combat boots that had silver buckles on them and buckled them up. I quickly hurried down stairs and saw Julius reading a newspaper, I chose to greet him. 

"Hiya Dad." I said to him. Julius stopped reading his newspaper and glanced at me with a grumpy expression. 

"I see you're looking fine today Anima." He said as he went back to reading his newspaper. He never seemed to look at me often when I greeted him, but I couldn't blame him for that, I always said he looked grumpy. Then I realized that I was late and I quickly grabbed my backpack and headed off to school. 

"Bye Dad." I said to Julius as I walked out of the house and headed off to school. 

I eventually made it to school on time. The school that I went to was "Tokyo high school for the perfectly gifted." The school was filled with people who had different types of special gifts that they couldn't control. I was one of them. At first, many people thought I was weird, but they became great friends of mine. 

Then someone I knew came running up to me. 

"Hey Anima, what have you been doing lately?" My friend, James asked me. I usually nicknamed him as 'Hellfire' because he was obsessed with demons. As a matter of fact, he was one. His hair seemed to be dyed red and it was slicked as well and his eyes were like a cold stare. 

"I've been doing well Hellfire. How about you?" I asked. 

"Well, the same as always." Hellfire said to me. I then realized that I forgot something important. 

"Did you finish the math assignment that Mr. Hill gave us?" I asked. 

"Nope." He answered. 

"Shit! Now I won't have anybody to copy off of." I cursed as I kicked at a rock, causing it to hit a nearby brick wall. Then the bell rang and we were forced to head back inside. 

****** 

I got into class and headed for my desk and sat down, sighing. My hair fell over my face. Then Mr. Hill walked up to my desk. 

"Ms. Habuka, do you have your assignment done?" He asked me. 

"No, its not, so just shut up." I said. 

"Would you like detention Anima?" He asked me. 

"Would you like me to break your jaw in half." I muttered. He grumbled and headed off for his desk. I giggled a little bit at what I said. 

******** 

Finally school was over for the day, I headed off for home, but then I was bothered by some annoying voice. 

"Hey you little punk." said one of the voices. 

I turned a sharp glare at the group and it was a couple of idiotic preps. They had always pissed me off and made fun of me just because of how I dressed. The voice belonged to Hikari, someone who always tried to make my life miserable, but failed. 

"Shut the fuck up bitch." I said. 

"What's wrong, you can't probably stand the sunlight if you even took a step out in daylight." Hikari said. 

I suddenly felt a feeling of violent anger come over me, like a wave of water that just swallowed me up. My hand was clenched tightly in a fist. I took a swing at her and suddenly, my fist impaled her and she died. The rest of them backed away. I was shocked, I never killed anything in my life, well except for a view insects, but I killed a human, a human being with just the swing of my fist, I quickly pulled my hand out of Hikari's chest, it was drenched in blood. 

"Why don't you leave you little freak and never come back." The 2nd one said. I quickly ran away from the crime scene, feeling guilty. 

What have I done? 


	2. Welcome to Dracula's castle

Chapter 2: Welcome to Dracula's castle

I was still running for my life to get away from what had happened. I wanted to run away from this world for what I have done. I wanted to kill myself or maybe even die to end all the pain that I've been through. Finally, I stopped, cleaned off my hand at a nearby public restroom and I chose to sleep in the shade of the tree in order for me to calm down. I rested under the tree, crying. 

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself as I pulled my jacket off and used it as a blanket and then I closed my eyes and rested. 

******* 

I woke up and to my amazement; the whole entire place was like a gothic castle. For some strange reason, I felt like I was at home where I belonged, in this unknown and dark fantasy that I was in. My body ached and the tattoos on my body seemed to react to the energy of the castle. 

I got up and dusted off my jeans and slid my jacket and backpack back on. There was no sign of any life in this castle. I wanted to go back home, atone for my crime and repent my sins. Then that was when I heard something. 

I heard a fierce screech. 

Then a giant birdman like creature swarmed down on me from above. I ducked from its attack. Then two more of them circled me. I dodged the second one, but the third one knocked me down, causing me to hit the brick floor with great force. 

Then a knight just about my age dressed in black holding a sword came to rescue me. He withdrew his blade and slashed apart the harpies; they fell to the ground. He then turned his attention to me. His eyes looked like they had seen so much sorrow. He seemed to have on black armor and spiked hair. 

"Who are you?" I asked. 

"My name is Xion; you don't have anything to worry about." Xion said to me. I began to feel that I could trust him with my life. 

"I'm Anima Habuka." I said to Xion. 

"So, you are the daughter of Soma Cruz, I've heard great things about him, how is he doing now?" He asked

"He was killed by one of Chaos's henchmen when I was little, my mother, Mina suffered the same fate." I told Xion. 

"Then you must have the soul of Dracula in you." Xion said. 

"But, I'm only a 17 year old girl, how could I have the powers of Dracula in me?" I asked. 

"Well, it's pretty easy for you to understand when a person who Dracula has chosen as a host raises a son or daughter, that power is passed onto the offspring." Xion then realized he had forgotten something that was very important. 

"Okay, but what are these god-forsaken powers that I have then and how do I use them?" I asked, my voice sounded a little bit annoyed. 

"You can absorb the souls of the ones that you killed and use their abilities, by the way, you might need something to protect you for now." Xion explained as he tossed me a sword in a sheathe. I picked it up. It was beautiful. The blade was long and sharp and the handle had a design of a dragon. It was difficult for me to carry though, but I managed. 

"Well, I've got to get going, I'll try and find the throne room so we can get back home, and your mother and father once traveled through this castle in order to get home." Then he walked away. 

I continued my adventure through the castle, trying to find any other living human. Then the tattoos on my body seemed to start glowing; my heart was pumping wildly for some reason. The glowing seemed to be reacting to four skeletons. 

Then they shot up from the wall that they were chained to and they broke the chains apart. They twirled the chains around as if they were about to hit me with them. I withdrew my sword, preparing to battle them. I quickly picked up the blade and slashed apart one of the skeletons, then I slashed off the head of the 2nd one and ended up killing the other two skeletons. 

"Go back to the demonic world where you belong." I said as I crushed the skeleton's head with my boot. Then an ectoplasm from of one of the skeletons formed and it flew right into me, I had trouble controlling it as if I had just prepared to vomit. But then I returned back to my normal health. I glanced around the castle, I now had no choice but to find my way back home. 


	3. Skies of Darkness

Chapter 3: Skies of darkness 

The whole entire sky seemed to be dark and foggy. 

I was beginning to wonder why it was always night here. I guess that the light of day had no purpose in Dracula's castle. I tied my jacket around my waist and continued walking. The floor seemed to make a thunderous thud every time I walked on it. The place smelt of blood and death. 

That was when I found several items lying around: An axe and a first aid kit. I picked up the first aid kit because I thought that it would be useful. Then I heard a fierce growling and I noticed my sword was a view inches away from me. I went to pick it up, that was then when something slashed at my hand and I was bleeding. 

There was only one creature that I knew with that type of power to harm me badly. 

It was a wind demon. 

Oh God. I was about to be killed by a demon. The demon landed and slowly walked up to me and tried to hit me again. I stepped back, and then I tripped over the axe and fell. 

That was it, the axe that could help me out of this stick situation. I raised the axe as it was about to dive bomb me again and I tossed it at him. It hit the demon and it was hit square in the heart and it howled in pain. It fell to the ground and lay there twitching and finally, it died. 

"Son of a bitch." I said as I took its soul and gained its abilities. I grabbed my sword and the axe because I didn't know when I needed it. However I pulled the first aid kit out of my bag and removed my glove and bandaged the wound. I quickly escaped before any of his friends could arrive. 

The whole place was in ruins, so it was not going to be easy for me to get to the throne room with all the blocked entrances. However, some of the doors weren't blocked. I sketched a map of parts of the castle that I visited and drew X's on the doorways that were either destroyed or blocked. I was now standing next to a huge rusted door. I quickly gave the door a push and it opened. Lucky me, I guess. I was continuing my adventure through the castle itself, gripping the axe in my hand tightly. Just then I heard a powerful roar. I turned around and saw what it was. 

A bony serpent, actually, there were two of them, one of them was white and the other was burnt to a crisp and they were slaughtered. It was almost like the owner of this castle did it to them on purpose. Then the white dragon spat a giant ball of fire at me, but I was fortunate enough to dodge it and I ended up hitting the ground hard, ripping the knee of my jeans and causing the axe to be scattered to the other end of the room. 

I had no choice, but to fight the bony serpents. I withdrew my blade and aimed it at them, preparing to slice them apart. Then suddenly. I cold feel a surge of power rushing through me. I felt the wind demon's energy coursing through my veins and I suddenly ended up transforming into the demon itself. Only my form of a wind demon was more of a female version. I swiftly dodged their attacks and slash apart the white dragon first. The black one was very difficult to destroy. It swiftly dodged its attacks. Then I noticed something about the creature I was fighting against. 

It had a body and I only sliced off one of his heads. 

I tried to dodge it, but then the 2nd head rammed into me and caused me to hit a nearby wall, causing me to revert back to my weak human form. 

I was now cornered and I was going to die. Just then, a swift figure appeared out of nowhere and sliced the head of the monster apart. It died and disappeared in an explosion. I remembered who that person was. 

It was Xion. He saved my life. He then sheathed his weapon and walked up to me. 

"Are you all right Anima?" Xion asked. 

"I'm...fine." I responded as I staggered up from where I was sitting and I collected the soul of the twin-headed dragon. I looked at him again and walked up to him. 

"Who was that?" I asked. 

"He's one of Chaos's servants. You now possess the soul of Dragonia, the servant of Chaos. You can use multiple attacks now; you can access this power whenever you feel like it. I can now feel that Dracula is finally awakening deep inside of you Anima." Xion said. 

He then pressed his hand against the wound on my knee and chanted some type of spell and my wound was healed and the tear on my jeans were repaired as well. 

"Thanks Xion." I said to him. 

"Til we meet again, daughter of Dracula." Xion said as he disappeared into the darkness without a trace. 

The walked away, leaving the axe behind, I grabbed my sword and backpack which I left there when I transformed into the wind demon and walked through the entire castle of Dracula. 

"Let's rock." I said to myself as I pushed open the doorway. 


	4. Ring around the Roses, a pocket full of ...

Chapter 4: Ring around the roses, a pocket full of vampires. 

I pushed open the door and I saw an entire garden. It was covered in lovely roses that were red. I should know that these roses would be red because they were the color of blood. I shuddered at the thought of it and of the wind caressed my chest. I slid my jacket back on and zipped it up. That was then when I noticed something engraved on the wall, it said these words: 

__

In the memory of my beloved wife, Cynthia, may you rest in peace, these flowers will bring forth your soul when they turn red, the color of blood and only then, will your prized bouquet be found. 

The name seemed to have crumbled away due to a stone falling and smashing into several pieces. 

"I guess that the owner of this castle must've felt bad for his wife, so he made this inscription." I said to myself. Then I found something on the ground. It was a key, that said, "HEDGE MAZE GATE KEY." written on it. I picked it up and stuffed it in my jeans pocket. I opened the next door and climbed the stairway up the next room. I found a hallway with different types of doors to choose from. One of them said, "BEDROOM" written in gold letters and the rest of them I didn't have time to see, I decided that I really needed some sleep first. So, I opened the bedroom door. 

I searched the room and checked a nearby closet. I found some mid-century clothing, nothing that would fit me or suit my style, but I did find a small black skirt and a white blouse, so I chose to put them in my backpack, not knowing if they would fit me or not. I then heard someone coming and I prepared my sword for what was next to come. 

I then saw a tall man who looked alot like Julius and he had a gun with him. He pointed it at me and I slowly backed against the wall. 

"Don't move." the man said to me as he tightened his grip on the gun and pointed it at my head. I felt like everyone was after me. Eventually, he chose to set it down. 

"You appear to be a normal teenager, how did you get into Dracula's castle young lady, are you lost or something?" 

"I don't know how I got here, by the way, my name is Anima, I'm Soma's daughter." 

He then gasped and looked at me. "So, you are Soma's daughter, I should say, I heard great things about that young lad from my brother, Julius Belmont." He said. I noticed that his voice seemed to be a London type of accent. 

"By the way, what is your name?" I asked him. 

"My name is Jonathan Belmont and you should be more careful in these damned castle lassie, here, you might need some more protection from any of the demons that are in this castle." He said to me as he offered an extra handgun and some bullets to me. 

I nodded and placed the gun in the loop around my pant leg and the ammunition in my backpack. "Thanks Jonathan." I said to him, he then left and walked out of the bedroom. 

I was now alone in this part of the castle and I chose to sleep in the bed for a moment. I removed my boots and jeans, along with my jacket, placed them neatly on a chair and I fell asleep. 

***** 

I woke up several hours later and got dressed, puling on my jeans and boots and wrapping my jacket around my waist again. I was still walking through the hallway. I then noticed a wooden door that appeared to have something written on it. 

"HEDGE MAZE GARDEN" 

I then remembered the key to the gates and I opened the door and entered another goddamn hallway with was pretty horizontal. I then opened the next door and found the garden, two statues were sitting on the sides of the gate. I then chose to unlock the gate, preparing for what was next. The place was more like a graveyard, then a garden. when I got inside. I walked through the maze until I got to a dead end. I then heard something buzzing. 

It sounded like a hornet buzzing. 

I followed the noise until I got to where it was coming from and then I saw an injured woman with black hair and green eyes at the mercy of a killer hornet with razor sharp claws that were covered in blood. I quickly pulled out my gun and fired several shots at its wings. The hornet was now pissed off at me. 

I charged into battle, protecting her at all costs. I then remembered the soul of Dragonia that I absorbed. I quickly used the demon's abilities and combined it with my wind demon abilities to kill the hornet. I quickly absorbed his soul and walked up to the woman, I could tell that several bits of clothing were scattered around, due to the fact that the hornet ripped them off of her in a violent manner.

"Thanks, I thought I was dead back there, by the way, my name is Carrie." She said as she got up. I quickly handed her the spare shirt and mini skirt that I found in the bedroom and she got dressed. 

"You can stop hiding now." I said to her. she came out of hiding, fully dressed. 

"Honestly, we humans deserve a little more respect from the demon race." Carrie said in an upset tone. 

"How did you get into Dracula's castle?" I asked. 

"I don't remember how I got here, it just happened so suddenly and that hornet that you just killed tried to rape and kill me." Carrie answered. I could see a tear falling from her cheek as she sat huddled up in the corner, crying. 

"Don't worry, my name is Anima Cruz, you're safe now." I said to her. I chose to put my gun away. Then two creatures jumped from the bushes. There were two vampires dressed in Japanese style outfits, one was male and he was dressed in blood red, the other was female and she was dressed in ocean blue. They were both holding katanas in their hands that could slice apart even the most feared vampire hunter. 

"So, this is the daughter of the famous Soma Cruz, the man who killed Chaos." The vampire in red hissed. 

"We'll leave the half breed alone for now, we have to make this human into a vampire." The one in blue said. 

I brandished my sword, I could not let them kill Carrie. I knew that I had no choice, but to fight. 


End file.
